


Pancakes

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Corus [23]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Hapi is like his momma, Hapi knows best, His name is Hapi, Horus and Carter have a kid, Horus needs to do better, Horus' cooking skills are being questioned, Just like Carter, M/M, by a 3 year old, what is his life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus can cook, thank you very much. But his 3 year old says differently."Daddy, no."When did his kid become the end all, be all for pancakes?
Relationships: Horus/Carter Kane
Series: Mischief's Corus [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/441244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> The Kane Chronicles do not belong to me. I just like to imagine what would happen if Horus and Carter were a couple and they had a kid who was just as sassy as Carter.

Generally, cooking was left to Carter. Not because Carter was the submissive partner in their relationship nor was it because Carter was the stay home parent. It was pretty simple really.

Carter was the better cook.

Horus didn’t suck at it, but they both agreed that his talents lay elsewhere. Of course, that didn’t mean that sometimes Horus _didn’t_ end up in the kitchen. Those moments when Carter was busy or wasn’t feeling it, Horus happily took over. He’d be a horrible spouse if he didn’t and there was no way in hell Horus would ever do wrong by Carter.

Carter was the love of his life and the mother of their first child. Carter, also, willingly put up with Horus’ nonsense with almost a sloth’s patience. Which was amazing as Carter was known for his temper among their friends. 

Sadie has told him many horror stories from Carter’s school years that have left him in awe and doubt.

But hey, love did amazing things, right?

So yeah, Horus was no chef, but he could definitely make pancakes.

Or, so he thought.

"Daddy, no. Ugh, where mommy?"

"What? Why? I'm doing it right."

Horus could not believe his eyes as his three year old gave him a look that matched Carter’s exasperated expression perfectly. And to top it off, a little hand started patting his much larger one as if to placate him. 

"Daddy try bestest, but it okay when no bestest. Ok?"

Was his son consoling him, now? What the _actual_ fuck?

"I can _make_ pancakes. Don't look at me with that tone of voice. What has your mommy been teaching you?" Horus flipped his _perfect_ pancake, ignoring his son's tutting- _fucking tutting!_ -and called for Carter. Not because his pancakes were horrible, but because his three year old should not be scolding him.

And since when did his three year old suddenly become the end all, be all for pancakes? Next he’s going to hear criticisms on his bacon!

“Carter!”

“I’m here,” laughed his beautiful spouse as he walked into the kitchen, wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose and curly hair going every which way. Carter was working on grading the last of his student’s exams, which was why Horus was in charge of dinner. 

Which actually meant Hapi was in charge of picking dinner, and he’d wanted breakfast for dinner. A casual Godson-Kane family tradition.

“Mommy,” pouted Hapi, holding out his short chubby arms out to Carter. “Pancakes.”

“You don’t want pancakes?” asked Carter with a frown as he came over and kissed Hapi’s chubby cheeks.

Horus frowned, also looking over at Hapi now. “You sick, Haps?”

“No sick, daddy,” mumbled Hapi, shaking his head before he tucked it under Carter’s chin as he cuddled his mother. “ _Pancakes, no._ ”

Hapi struggled with making full sentences still, in English anyways. Carter and Horus didn’t mind that jilted English, perfection came with practice. Hapi was much more comfortable speaking Arabic, but they were focusing on English these days to help Hapi overcome some of the harder points in English.

Plus, he was only three. 

“The pancakes?” questioned Carter, sliding Hapi off the counter a safe distance away from the stove and onto his hip. Together they came closer to where Horus was flipping the last of the breakfast food. “Oh. I see.”

Horus looked up at Carter and saw the same exasperated look that Hapi gave him earlier. “Not you too. These pancakes are perfect!”

"You forgot the chocolate chips," laughed Carter, kissing Horus' cheek. “Right, Hap?”

Horus rolled his eyes as his son nodded gravely. When Horus didn’t move to add the chocolate chips, Hapi gave Carter a look that said, 'you see what I have to deal with?'

“Look, you can sprinkle some on top,” suggested Horus, sliding the last pancake on to the already made stack. 

Hapi and Carter gave him a scandalized look.

“Or not…?”

Carter put Hapi down who came over to give Horus a pat on the leg as that’s all Hapi could reach.

“It okay when no bestest, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Are there stories on here about the domestic life of Carter and Horus? Cuz I can see that being a thing.


End file.
